Red Eye: Twisted how the story really went
by mehisfishtaco
Summary: Two girls find themselves on the best plane ride of their lives, when they are seated directly behind Jack Rippner. Who they do not know is threatening the woman Lisa. What happens when the girls are led to believe Jack is the protaganist in all of this?


The plane was large, passengers pouring in, talking loudly to one another over the roar of the engine. Only a few passengers had been smart enough to put their seatbelts on when the sign came up, others reminded by the flight attendants to put them on. Lili and I sat in the center of the plane, off to the right and near the windows. She had the window seat, we had a long frustrating argument over who should get the window seat. Finally I gave in, I was already in a bad mood and didn't feel like arguing with the red-head. Brushing blonde hair out of my face a sighed, sinking into my seat, until I saw _him _walk by. Brown hair hung in his beautiful face, piercing light blue eyes searching for his seat. He was amazingly beautiful, I shook Lili on the shoulder and nodded to the seat in front of her, where he was now seated. Lili's eyes lit up, she grinned and looked out the window, the two of us were excited to share the plane ride with someone like him.

And then a woman came onto the plane, she looked through the seats, stumbling and nearly falling. I couldn't help but smirk at her clumsiness, although I was being a hypocrite due to the fact I was as clumsy as she. Finally she stopped near the beautiful man, appearing shocked.

"Wait," The man said, his voice made my heart pound, Lilli's face turned red. "This is your seat?"

The woman nodded, and flushed, chewing her lower lip. She read off the seat number on a sheet of paper, and he smiled, and allowed her to sit. There was silence as I saw her shift in her seat uncomfortably, then the man stopped, he looked at her seriously and asked "Wait, you aren't stalking me are you?"

"She isn't, but we are." Lili whispered with a giggle, I glared at her, wanting to pay attention to their conversation. Then I turned my attention back to the two.

"What?" The woman was shocked, her eyes hurt.

The man laughed, and shook his head, and she sighed. "You got me." She admitted, laughing as well.

Then the plane started to rise, Lili let out a high-pitched yelp which caused the man to look over his shoulder directly at her. I could tell she was embarrassed, and I doubted when she hid under the seat it helped. At least nobody kicked her.

The man then returned his attention to the woman. "So, Lisa." He said, she winced and looked at him, swallowing nervously. "Your grandmother, the one who died, was she your mom's mom, or your dad's?"

"Mom-," The plane hit turbulence and she winced again. "Mom's mom, my dad's died a long time ago."

Soon the turbulence stopped and she calmed down, and looked at him with such happiness and compassion in her eyes I wanted to gag. "I swear," I grumbled under my breath. "If those two are together…" Lili nodded in agreement, as if she knew what I was going to say.

"Jack," Lisa said, smiling when he looked at her. "Thanks for distracting me."

They talked for some time, I became bored and stared out the window, Lili's ADD had been acting up so she was head-banging to a song that she must have had stuck in her head and singing it loudly and off key. I noticed they had begun discussing the man named 'Jack's' career, he claimed to be an assassin of some sort. I snorted them broke out into a loud fit of hysterical laughter, the laughter startled Lili and she began sobbing, trembling and screaming between sobs. Jack glanced at us, irritated. Rolling his eyes he turned back to Lisa and continued his conversation. I hadn't been paying attention to Jack's words, just staring at his beautiful face, while Lisa lingered on every word and struggled to keep from crying. I think it had something to do with her father murdering a security in the head. After some time, she said she had to use the restroom, when Jack heard this he handed her a water-bottle, emotionlessly.

"Can I use it next!?" The irritating scream that caused Jackson to turn around and glare at us had come from Lili, who was standing to my left and had her chin rested on the back of Jack's seat.

"No Jack," Lisa said, ignoring us, I guess I would have ignored me too if I were her. "I have to _go_."

"I have to go too, but you don't hear _me_ complaining to the hot guy!" I screamed, wanting to join in on the conversation, the flight had been quite boring anyways.

"Shut up!" Jack shouted, spinning around and glaring viciously at the two of us.

Lili stopped poking his head, her grin vanished and she sunk to her knees. I sat in my seat, sniffling. The two of us began to cry quietly, not noticing the stares we were receiving from various passengers and flight attendants.

"Fine," Jack sighed, seeing she refused to use the water-bottle. "I trust you."

Lisa stood up, she bent down for her purse but Jack slid it out of the way. "Not that much." He said smugly.

Lisa frowned, hands clenched into fists she went towards the restroom. Standing behind a girl who was waiting for her turn, she glanced nervously at Jack. Jack stood up, and watched her. He looked so…serious. As if he expected her to do something bad. Maybe he was trying to keep her from doing something bad. Perhaps he was keeping the plane from being hi-jacked by the woman.

Jack sighed, when he saw the flight attendant, he returned to his seat quietly. Now it was our turn. Lili sat down on Jack's lap, grinning, while I sat next to him. It was obvious we were annoying him, his face turned red but he choked back numerous swear words and politely said "What are you doing?"

"Just saying hello." I replied calmly, as if what we were doing was a normal thing to do to a complete stranger.

Lili had been too occupied with staring at the man, her head was tilted back as she stared up at his gorgeous face. "You have a lovely chin, mister."

Jack blinked, surprised. Then he glanced at the bathroom, Lisa had been in there for quite some time now, and apparently that made him upset. So, he shoved Lili off of his lap carelessly and fluidly climbed to his feet. Kicking Lili aside so he could get into the aisle, he then jerked me off of the seat. After we were both on the floor Jack looked at us, satisfaction evident on his face. Turning away, he went into the bathroom. It took me several moments to realize what had happened.

"That guy just went into the bathroom!" I exclaimed, ignoring an elderly woman who was staring at me from over her Dr. Phil book.

"I know, let's follow him!" A cheerfulness filled Lili's voice was she climbed to her feet, I grabbed her ankle before she could approach the bathrooms and jerked her back down.

"No Lili, he's in the bathroom with a lady!" Lili took several moments before saying "Are they playing Monopoly without us?" She sounded as if she was about to cry.

I paused. "I guess you could call it that," I then frowned. "But we won't be passing go or collecting two hundred dollars."

"Oh fiddlesticks."

Anger welled up inside me, at the thought of Jack with Lisa, then I lunged at Lili and wrapped my hands around her throat. "This is your fault, you're the one who sat on his lap!"

"At least I told him he has a sexy chin!"

The fight continued for quite some time, somehow it ended up in the aisle-way and we hadn't really noticed when Jack and Lisa were back in their seats talking. Once again, Lisa was crying. Then the flight attendant came, she had to pull us to our feet by the hair, ignoring Lili who was shrieking "don't touch my hair!" angrily. She led us into the front of the plane and sat us down, where she began to lecture us. I hadn't been paying very much attention, I was looking at my reflection then to Lili. Both of us were a mess. Lili had chunks of her hair missing, one of her front teeth was in her hand and she was laughing and calling it Sammy, her arm rested at an odd angle and her wrist was twisted all the way around. Meanwhile I could only see out of one of my eyes, the other completely swollen, my ears kept hearing a constant buzzing noise, and every-time I shook my head something in my skull seemed to rattle.

"When this plane lands," The flight attendant said. "You two are going straight to the hospital."

"But I feel fine!" Lili whined, before spitting out a small amount of blood, leaving a miniature puddle of blood and saliva on the carpeted floor.

"You may return to your seats, the plane should be landing soon."

So, we sat in our seats, extremely bored. Lisa was saying something about a scar, and some kid was whining about his pen missing. Then it happened. The doors opened, and people stood up. But Lisa didn't, she then jabbed a colorful pen of various colors into Jack's throat. Lili and I freaked out, I lunged at Lisa and attempted to grab her hair, but she managed to run. Lili ran to Jack and hugged him tightly, crying. A doctor attempted to help Jack, but couldn't because Lili wouldn't stop hugging him. Finally he pushed us aside and ran after Lisa, Lili and I wanted to watch Lisa get what she deserved, so we followed behind.

After running through the airport for a while, Jack ignoring us and Lisa flailing like an idiot, it finally stopped. Lisa had gotten onto the bus which was now leaving, and Jack angrily stuck the window. Lili hugged him around the waist. "It's okay, you'll kill that lady soon." She comforted, he glared at her but before he could kick her I was hugging him as well. Sighing, he shook us both off, kicking me in the knee and Lili in the stomach. Groaning, we managed to follow him to the parking lot where he stole a car, the two of us climbed into the trunk and managed to close it before he sped away. As he drove we figured out that he wasn't completely serious all the time, in fact he was blasting Mindless Self Indulgence's song Issues and screaming along over the loud speakers.

"I think I got horny." Lili whispered, my eyes widened and I looked at her. "What?"

The car ride seemed quick, most likely because me and Lili were lost in our own fantasies at the sound of Jack's voice. Then the car parked, Lili and I smacked into the top of the trunk with a wince. After struggling with the trunk we managed to open it and follow him into the house. When he went upstairs, Lili and I searched the kitchen, unable to find a decent place to hide we settled for the fridge. Emptying the fridge of his contents, most of it consisting of canned soup that was yet to be cooked and a few bowls of cereal. Finally we climbed into the fridge and waited. Then we heard screaming, gunshots, and Jack's voice which was slightly damaged by the pen that had been jammed into his throat.

After some more waiting, we burst out of the fridge and ripped the gun out of Lisa's hands, we weren't going to let her shoot Jack. Spinning around, I shot her father in the heart, and Lisa in the face. Meanwhile Lili was hugging a wounded Jack and sobbing, most likely upset he was too injured to play 'monopoly'. Lisa died immediately, while her father died slowly, I laughed and shot at Lisa's dead body, blowing out her eyes and a hole in her cheek. Finally I shot her father in the face as well then took out my cellphone.

It was time to call the hospital and help Jack.

Afterwards Jack grew on to become a vet.

Lili grew up to become a pet balloon.

And McKayla (me) grew up to become a piano.

(actually she died then was reincarnated into a piano)


End file.
